Free Fallin'
by soundsobeautiful
Summary: Two completely different people, two completely different worlds. Through the chaos, they found love.
1. Chapter 1

She sat up high, her feet dangling over the edge as she looked at the ground from three stories high. Who would have known that her school seemed higher up from the roof than it did from below. Angles were a funny thing. She could feel the autumn breeze in her hair as she watched the students below her, only some staring up to look at the freak sitting on the roof. Most of them wouldn't even notice that she was there, they were all only worried about their lives and what was going on with them. Little did they know, there was a ticking time bomb just above them. Fiona Coyne felt as if her life was falling apart at the hinges. Her family, including her best friend and twin brother, had the awful thought in their head that she was crazy. She was probably going to have to endure a legal case regarding the boy she thought she loved who had beat her black and blue and her best friend just broke her twin brothers heart, leaving her awkwardly in the middle. And now, on top of all of that, she felt alone. More alone than she ever had in her entire life. She had never really been one to have friends, who else did she need other than her brother? But now he was all the way in New York, and she was sitting on the roof of a school in Toronto. Life had a funny way of working things out, but no matter how much work life did for her, she was always still alone. She hadn't even felt so low when she was left with a nanny she hardly knew in her younger years. And she knew that physically she wasn't alone. She had people around her at all times, but she never really had anyone who was there for here. No one that understood her. With this sad and heavy thought in her head, she took a final glance at the world below her, and stood up. What would it hurt? If she just allowed her self to fall to the ground right now. To step off and feel the wind buzz past her as her body raced to meet the concrete below. Nobody would even care if she was gone. She took a step closer to the edge, letting the toes of her boots inch over. If she did it, the pain and loneliness would stop. Everything would be gone and she'd finally be free. But as she put her leg out, holding it over high up above the ground, watching the few remaining students that hadn't rushed in at the bell, stare up at her, she saw her family and her friends faces flash before her eyes and she took a step back. She couldn't do this. Not now. She couldn't bring herself to do something she knew would hurt them. Especially Declan. No twin could survive without their other half. She knew that if she'd ever lost him, there'd be a huge part of her missing forever. So instead, she picked up her purse, and headed to her first class.

"No man, I think I'll pass." the soft words came out of Adam Torres mouth as he spoke to his best friend Eli, sitting only a seat beside him as their class was about to start. The first bell had already rang and they had about five minutes until the final one signaling that class was starting would go off. Eli had taken it upon himself to fill those final minutes with an invitation for Adam to go to a movie with him and Clare that afternoon. Of course he did want to see the movie, but the thought of being the third wheel, yet again, wasn't too pleasant for him. Ever since Eli and Clare had made themselves official, he was always either left out, or obviously ignored. He hated it. He missed the one on one guy time. But that's how it usually went. Guy gets girlfriend, guy ditches best friend for girlfriend. He just had to learn to deal with it.

"Come on dude, you've been bugging me to see this with you all week." was Eli's retort, but Adam just shook his head in disappointment.

"Yeah, to see it with _me_." he said putting much emphasis on the me part, "Not with Clare and I."

Eli grimaced, "Dude, she's my girlfriend what do you expect? Besides, she's your friend too."

"I know, but it's different hanging out with the guy and his girlfriend than when it's with just the guy."

Eli didn't have enough time to reply, because as soon as Adam had gotten the sentence out, the final bell rang, signaling the start of wasn't but 10 minutes into that said class, that the teacher was interrupted by the arrival of someone coming through the door. Adam raised his head from the doodle on his paper to join the class in seeing who it first sight of her, and his heart stopped. It wasn't because she was obviously beautiful, or that she held herself with the most incredible grace and confidence. No it was something else. He watched as she glided with ease to the front of the class, handing a slip to the teacher.

"She was on the roof again…" Someone whispered from beside him and his eyebrow raised. What was she doing on the roof? Degrassi wasn't exactly a short building. But then again, he wasn't exactly the biggest fan of heights. The teacher sighed and nodded, motioning her to her desk and as she turned to make her way there, she locked eyes with him. It might have only been for a few seconds, but for Adam, it was much longer. They were a beautiful shade of pale blue, a beautiful color to match her dark brown hair that fell perfectly around her face in small curls. He hadn't believe there was such beauty in the world until that moment. He was only aware of the world around him as he felt Eli reach over to him and pressed his chin up, closing his mouth which at some point had fallen open.

"Shut it man before you drool." he joked, but Adam still couldn't look away, even as she sat in her desk and rummaged through her bag.  
"Dude," Eli spoke again, trying to break his trance, "If you don't stop staring, she's going to realize it and think you're a freak."

He took that thought into consideration and turned away quickly, facing the front of the room. Who was she? And why hadn't he noticed her before? She had to be new. But even if she wasn't, it's not like he would have noticed, considering he was a new kid to this school as well. A few weeks wouldn't have given him the opportunity to see everyone. Maybe she had just transferred to the class or something. Either way, he wanted to know who she was and he'd make it his mission to find out.

Class was pure torture for Fiona. She couldn't stand to be sitting in one place for such a long time. She didn't even bother to pay attention, there was really no point. It's not like she actually needed to know the things they were teaching. If she really wanted to, she could buy her way into college. And really, how was algebra going to help her become a famous fashion designer? School was really just a way for her to pass the time. If her parents weren't making her go, there's not way she'd even give this place a passing glance. She doodled outfits that popped into her head and made a list of things she needed to remember to buy while she waited for the bell to ring, and when it finally did she gathered her things up and shoved them into her purse before standing up to make her way through the door. She was the first one out of the class and the first person in the hallway, which she didn't mine, as she made her way to wait by her best friend's locker. But before she could reach said location, she felt a hand on her arm.

"Uhm, you dropped this." a voice said from beside her and she turned to see who it was. She was surprised by the face that belonged to the voice. It had been such a soft voice, so soft that she'd expected a girl, but standing there smiling back at her was a boy. He had soft features, with eyes that felt like they were looking through her. She felt her heart flutter softly as she looked down to see the pen she'd been using in his hand.

"Oh," she began and pulled her purse strap higher up on her shoulder, "Thanks."

She nodded and took the pen from the boy and then flashed him a smile before turning to continue on her way.

"Coffee at The Dot?" She asked as the small red head approached her. Holly J. and Fiona's relationship was so much different now than when they'd first met. She wasn't exactly the girls biggest fan, especially since her brother had decided spending time with his new girlfriend was more important than spending time with his twin sister. She learned to get over it though eventually and as soon as she was okay with the girl, she ended up breaking his heart. Of course Fiona wasn't going to let that affect how she felt about her, because to be completely honest Holly J was her only friend and she didn't see that changing anytime soon. Not many people got Fiona. No one understood why she acted so differently, so strange. Even she couldn't explain it, but she knew that she wasn't like any one at Degrassi so if that meant she had to keep Holly J so she wasn't alone, then she was going to do just that.

"Can't, I've got some stuff I have to stay after school for." Holly J spoke as she shoved things into her locker.

"Hmm, after school stuff right," Fiona began, "Would this after school stuff have anything to do with Sav?"

"What? No." Holly J replied with in an unbelievable tone, "Just school stuff. I care about the school."

"Right Holly J," she sighed, "Fine, I guess I'm stuck getting coffee alone… again."

"It's just this one time Fiona, rain check? I promise next time I'll be free."

"Whatever, I'm used to it now." She said as she tightened her hands around the strap of her purse, and then walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Adam's POV)**

"Her name is Fiona Coyne. She comes from a rich family, her and her twin brother moved here last year, and she stayed while he moved to New York." Adam listened to the words as Clare spoke the, his mind only on the girl she spoke of. He'd been living off that moment in the hallway that entire day, and he wanted even more now to know who she was. Of course, Clare had been the person to know who she was.

"Fiona…" he said out loud, "God, even her name is beautiful."

Clare smiled slightly and tilted her head to the side, "Awe Adam, so romantic."

"Shut up." he glared softly at her. He'd hated to think he had the ability to be romantic.

"Alright, so we get it. Adam's in love." Eli broke in from his seat beside Clare. Adam had almost forgotten he was there.

Ever since he and Clare had gotten together he spent most of his time silently watching her. Like he was keeping an eye on her, and when they looked at each other it was like they were sharing some secret that Adam wasn't allowed in on. He hated it, and he wanted something like that so bad it hurt sometimes.

"The question is, what are you going to do about it?" He asked Adam, raising his eyebrow. But Adam drew a blank. He had no idea what to do about it. He was never one to be shy around girls. But after the whole incident with Bianca, he felt less confident than usual. And… what if Fiona knew his secret? Half the school had been talking about it, so there was a huge chance that she may know as well. But for some reason, he felt like this girl was worth the risk.

"Well you better decide fast," Clare said, her eyes elsewhere, "Because she's walking in by herself right now."

Adam perked up, turning his head to look where Clare had. His eyes locked on Fiona as she glided gracefully to the front door and came in. She looked cold. Of course she was, it was practically winter outside and he couldn't help but the even the reddening of her nose was cute. In that moment he felt self conscious. Fixing his hair and straightening his shirt, he watched nonchalantly as she ran a hand through her thick curly hair and made her way across the room to an empty table by the wall. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her as she sat down her purse and took out her phone, ignoring the world around her.

His thoughts were broken by a nudge from Eli, "Go say something to her. Introduce yourself or something."

Adam shook his head and then looked at the two beside him, "No. I- I can't.""Yes you can Adam." Clare added, "You can do it. Just be yourself."

Of course, it was just like Clare to be so optimistic and bubbly. But for some reason it gave him a bit of confidence and he began to stand up. But before he could lie to himself that he actually could do it, he sat back down faster than he stood up.

"I can't do it."

Eli scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Come on you chicken, I'll go with you."

This, Adam thought he could handle. Eli had a presence. Like he was unafraid of everything. Adam could feel off of his confidence. So he nodded and agreed, "Yeah. Okay. I can handle that."

Eli stood up and Adam followed his lead. They were halfway over to the table Fiona sat at when Eli stopped.

"Oh hold on I've got to…" but before he ended the sentence he shoved Adam forward, causing him to bump the chair opposite of Fiona's at the table she sat at. Eli chuckled a dark chuckle before heading back to the table where Clare was, she too had a giggle on her lips.

Adam glared at the two of them, but it was too late now because Fiona had broken her attention from her phone and looked up at him.

"Uhm…" Adam began, his mind was a complete blank, "I… uh… I.."

She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, waiting for him to speak and he felt like a complete idiot.

"I'm Adam." He finally spit it out, letting out a sigh of relief as he did.

"Oh…" she began, "Right, you're the boy from the hallway he gave me back my pen. It's nice to meet you, I'm Fiona."

"Yeah, that was me… glad I could be of help," he began, trying to hold back how excited he was that she remembered him, "How it is?"

At that comment he was immediately hating himself. How is it? That was possibly the stupidest question in the entire world. It was a pen! How could it be anything? It was an inanimate object. He wanted to hit himself in the face and run as far away as he could. Nothing could ever beat the embarrassment that he felt at that moment.

She looked confused, taken aback, and bewildered, but after a second she chuckled and nodded her head, "It's great. Thank you for that. It's my favorite, lucky pen."

Adam nodded and an awkward silence fell between the two of them. He shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth on his feet, trying to avoid contact.

"So.." he started, breaking the silence, "Why are you all alone?"

Fiona shook her head and looked down at her phone, "No reason. Just that my only friend, spending all her time with her new boy toy. It's whatever."

"Oh man, isn't that the worst?" he asked, finding a new found confidence in himself as he pulled the empty chair of her table out and sat down, "See those two over there?" He said and pointed to the table that Clare and Eli occupied. They were sitting close to each other, staring into each others eyes with a genuine smile on their faces, laughing with each other in their own little world.

"Yeah…" Fiona said, watching them.

"I'm kind of always the third wheel with them. The three of us were best friends, and they decided to fall in love. Ever since then, I've found myself left alone as well."

"Isn't it the worst?" she sighed, scooting her chair closer to the table, "Mine was actually my brothers girlfriend. They broke up, and now she's using this new boy as her rebound, and I'm stuck with both of their baggage. It's terrible."

"That really sucks." He said, completely remorseful to her situation. He knew how much it sucked being stuck in the middle. When Clare and Eli were fighting, he was the middle man, always getting it from both sides. And now, he wasn't stuck in the middle. He was hardly even at their side. Slowly trailing behind was more like it.

"You know…" he began with a slightly cocky smile, "Since we're both in the same situation… we could always hang out together sometime?"

Fiona raised her eyebrows and his heart stopped as he waited for her reply, but as her lips curved up into a smile he felt relief, "That doesn't sound too bad."

His heart jumped at a million miles an hour as his mind processed the incredibility of her smile, and the fact that she didn't think hanging out with him sounded that bad. To him, it sounded amazing.

**(Fiona's POV)**

_Who is this boy?_ Fiona thought to herself when Adam had first approached her table. She knew it was the same boy she'd ran into in the hallway, but why all of a sudden was she noticing him everywhere? And the even better question would have been… why didn't she mind? Her heart did somersaults throughout their entire conversation, and when he suggested that they hand out it felt as if it was going to climb up her throat and jump out of her mouth. She didn't exactly know how to feel about this, because the last time her body had reacted in this way, it was about Bobby. The very boy who had put her through hell and back. The same boy she thought she loved, but who had only ended up hurting her in the end. How was she supposed to feel about the way her body felt, when the last time it only brought her pain in the end? It was a terrifying thought, but there was something about this boy that for some reason, made her feel safe.


End file.
